


El Alma más Oscura

by Tempestad



Category: Dark Souls (Video Games), Dark Souls I
Genre: Dark Fantasy, Pessimistic Fic, dark soul
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 10:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9178120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tempestad/pseuds/Tempestad
Summary: "Encerrado en el tiempo, ha perdido el valor para escapar de su celda. El héroe sin ilusión. En sus ojos apagados hay un eterno castigo. El héroe de leyenda pertenece a un sueño del Destino." Porque en un mundo plagado de oscuridad, donde la enfermedad se le lleva a uno la vida y la cordura, y donde los dioses no son sino sombras de su antiguo ser... sólo tiene cabida un héroe tan oscuro como la Marca que porta como estandarte en su pecho.Ligero Walkthrough al inicio, tres partes.





	

**_"El alma más oscura"_ **

* * *

**1ª Parte: _Ascuas._**

* * *

_Se había precisado de seis hombres fornidos y armados hasta los dientes para reducir a tan impetuosa y rebelde fiera, ahora asalvajada no ya a consecuencia simplemente del escándalo y consecuente persecución del que había sido objeto al descubrirse su reciente dolencia, una dolencia que más bien era una condición a permanencia cuyos síntomas comenzaban a manifestarse en un considerable deterioro muscular, como si el cuerpo padeciese de un hambre arrolladora y no le quedase más remedio que ir devorándose a sí mismo desde dentro._

_No._

_También su voluntad se había vuelto salvaje porque aquel mal incurable estaba devorando a marchas forzadas no sólo su cuerpo... sino también su razón._

\- _¡Comandante Oscar!, ¡comandante Oscar! ¡Haced algo, por los dioses, o nos infectará a todos!_

_Sí... incluso en su estado más débil, en su ánimo más bajo y en su momento de mayor miedo; a cada segundo había prevalecido un único pensamiento, un solo impulso visceral que dominara su mundo por entero: la rabia._

_Una rabia que, incluso asidas sus extremidades por los cuatro flancos para evitarle la mayor cantidad de movimiento posible, había impulsado a sus dientes a buscar carne desprotegida sobre la que hundirse. Conocía el sistema de armaduras de los de su Orden y tenía muy claros los puntos débiles de las mismas._

\- _¡Cesad de inmediato ésta locura! - le gritaba la voz de la razón, la voz de uno de sus Hermanos más apreciados, el único que no había visto con malos ojos su renuncia y postrera escisión de su linaje y sus correspondientes títulos nobiliarios - ¡No esparzáis entre los nuestros aquello que con tanto ahínco hemos combatido!_

_Carne de su carne, sangre de su sangre. Hermanadas las dos almas negras en el Pacto caballeresco que había dado acogida a sus cuerpos por motivos bien diferentes._

_La primera, el ahora comandante, por haber nacido tercer varón en una línea sucesoria donde los primeros se quedaban el oro y las tierras, los segundos pasaban a formar parte del clero... y de los terceros en adelante se les enrolaba en cualquier Orden de Armas, se les obsequiaba con una espada y un escudo forjado al calor del blasón de la familia y se les mandaba, literalmente, a paseo._

_La segunda y más joven de ambas, ahora presa a manos de sus camaradas a causa de una condición que no quería ni había buscado, por saltarse las normas de la familia a la torera negándose a convertirse en moneda de cambio a través de un matrimonio de conveniencia que ni quería ni tampoco había buscado._

_Un extraño momento de silencio y quietud se hizo entre el Caballero comandante y el reo. El primero expresando la duda y la incertidumbre por los ojos cubiertos por el yelmo, a través de la rendija frontal por la que podía ver el rostro demacrado frente a sí; el segundo no expresando absolutamente nada bajo su propio casco abierto, dejando al descubierto los escalofriantes hoyos oscuros en los que se habían transformado sus ojos. Una bestia en estado de contención, acorralada y presa de la desolación._

\- _Desistid en vuestra rebelión y oíd cuanto he de deciros, pues de vuestra capacidad para recordar y soportar lo que se os viene encima dependerá que alcancéis o no a ver la luz antes de vaciaros de todo cuanto una vez fuisteis._

_Sin fuerzas, sin salida y sin esperanza, aún con los recientes cortes y moratones disolviéndose en los pliegues de la cada vez más erosionada piel, el alma oscurecida iluminó brevemente las cuentas vacías de su flaco cráneo descolorido con dos diminutas luces, ascuas del fuego de una vida ya extinta ante la sociedad._

\- _Recordad el viejo dicho de nuestra familia: "A vos, que se os ha elegido de entre los no-muertos, en vuestro éxodo desde el Refugio de la no-muerte peregrinad a la tierra de los antiguos dioses. Cuando toquéis la Campana del Despertar, el destino de los que portan la Marca Oscura será revelado."_

_La palabrería adornada no había sido de gran consuelo en aquella hora negra en la que sus muñecas y tobillos habían sido sujetos por las cadenas más pesadas jamás forjadas a manos de aquellos en los que una vez confiara._

_Compañeros, camaradas. La única familia que le había recibido con los brazos abiertos tras su destierro._

_Con la cuchilla rota aún pendiéndole de la mano debilitada, la deprimida cabeza bajo el casco de acero decayó y los negros cabellos bajo el mismo se deslizaron cual cortinaje para ocultar un rostro que, otrora sin mácula alguna, presentaba ahora el estigma de la misma muerte._

_De haber tenido lágrimas, las hubiera derramado sin dudarlo._

\- _Si no vos o alguien de nuestra sangre, seré yo quien complete tan singular profecía. - le dijo aquel hombre... aquel al que hubiera confiado su vida misma hasta ayer – No desesperéis y perseverad en vuestro nuevo destino. Mantened la cabeza fría y no sucumbáis al vacío de la muerte, no antes de la liberación que por fuerza ha de venir de manos de los nuestros. - y agachándose a su altura, los otros jóvenes Caballeros sujetando al elemento en discordia dieron un respingo en cuanto su comandante tiró su propio yelmo a un lado, tomó la cabeza de negros hoyos entre sus manos acorazadas y, retirándole a su vez el casco, plantó un beso en la frente coronada de brillantes mareas azabache – Por mi vida y por el amor que os tengo, Soleil de Astora, os juro que sabré hallar la manera de liberaros de tan penoso infortunio..._

_No obstante, con el transcurso de los meses, la liberación no había llegado y la enfermedad, alimentada por el aislamiento y la incomunicación, había mutilado su cuerpo de tal manera que aquello ya no podía calificarse ni tan siquiera de cáscara..._

* * *

En el Norte siempre hacía frío. Siempre.

Era algo de lo que no había podido evitar darse cuenta y, como consecuencia de su mucho aburrimiento y desesperación, era un punto de inflexión en la monotonía de sus días de encierro que le obsesionaba y mantenía vivo su interés por el entorno aunque ya hiciera mucho tiempo que hubiera dejado de recorrer con la vista contando los ladrillos de las cuatro paredes que albergaban la reseca carcasa en la que se había convertido.

El Refugio de los No-Muertos, más una prisión que un refugio en realidad, estaba plagado de corrientes de aire frío que, y pese a todo, se le metían a uno en lo profundo de los huesos hasta provocar que las articulaciones se resintieran grandemente y el corazón se empequeñeciese poco a poco en un rincón del alma.

Aquel emplazamiento, una titánica fortaleza perdida de la mano de los dioses a saber en qué parte del Norte de las vastas tierras de Lordran, estaba desde hacía siglos en ruinas... como la mayor parte de la ciudad bajo aquellos terribles kilómetros de altura, como casi toda suerte de vida o no-vida que pudiera reptar por sus alrededores.

Así pues, a grandes rasgos, todo cuanto le rodeaba y se las hacían de compañeras en el silencio de los días eran la muerte y sus hermanas la desolación, la podredumbre y la más absoluta miseria.

Porque en aquella cárcel, en una de las escasas celdas por donde penetraba la luz solar a través de filas y filas de barrotes, yacía sentado en una esquina el cuerpo demacrado de alguien a quien el ahuecamiento todavía no había hecho mella pese a la amarga desesperación de la que sus horas eran presa.

Si se trataba de vislumbrar a simple vista si se trataba de un hombre o una mujer, hasta al más observador le hubiera costado advertir diferencia alguna.

Porque su cuerpo se había gastado a tal punto que no solamente era víctima de una delgadez y consunción extremas, sino ya de una extraordinaria ambigüedad visual que, incluso queriéndose dar ánimos, pasaba por la androginia.

De todos modos los Huecos acababan siempre así, independientemente del género al que pertenecieran: flacos, descarnados, macilentos y asexuados.

 _Porque a nivel del hueso… -_ pensaba a menudo - … _todos somos iguales._

Pero lo más triste de aquel encierro no radicaba ya en la soledad, en la monotonía o incluso en la fealdad física de los aquejados por la maldición de la Marca Oscura.

No.

Lo más triste de todo era experimentar, con el paso del tiempo, de qué modo la humanidad les había abandonado: no comían, no bebían, no tenían necesidades fisiológicas, no sudaban, la libido se les reducía literalmente a la nada y la mera acción de respirar, ya de por sí vital para sobrevivir, se transformaba en un simple acto reflejo que se llevaba a cabo más por la costumbre adquirida del cuerpo que nada.

No obstante, lo que diferenciaba básicamente a un no-muerto lúcido de un Hueco eran tres reglas fundamentales: la primera es que los no-muertos podían razonar, pensar y comunicarse como cualquier otro ser humano normal. Los Huecos se limitaban a existir, desprovistos de todo proceso cognitivo, y guiados por el instinto primario de la supervivencia.

¿Y cómo sobrevive una criatura que no precisa de sustento alguno? Muy fácil: deshaciéndose de cualquier foco de peligro, real o imaginario, que pudiera amenazar su continua y vacía existencia.

Un no-muerto escoge ser hostil. Un Hueco ya lo es por naturaleza.

La segunda regla era que los no-muertos no podían perecer por muerte violenta, ya que sus cuerpos, hallándose eso sí medianamente recuperables, se reanimaban a las horas de haber caído. Un Hueco, una vez despachado, se pudría gradualmente y no volvía a resurgir.

En lo concerniente a la tercera...

El repentino ruido metálico de una compuerta oxidada al girar sobre sus goznes alertó momentáneamente a la fauna no-muerta del lugar, ratas y palomas a medio camino entre animal y cadáver, provocando que éstos huyeran en desbandada del radio de aquella celda.

La carcasa asexuada presa de aquel cubículo infecto levantó levemente la cabeza y, con la vista ensombrecida por la levantada visera de su casco roñoso, atinó a vislumbrar el estrecho ventanuco por el que se colaba la luz en su pequeño mundo de cuatro paredes.

Sólo que ésta vez, en vez de perfilarse cerrado a cal y canto, proyectando los barrotes de la compuerta, éste se hallaba... abierto.

Levantándose violentamente de un solo impulso, casi dando un traspié por realizar un movimiento que, tras tanto tiempo a la sombra sumado al peso de la armadura que portaba, su cuerpo recordaba pero no maniobraba bien; la boca de la criatura presa abrió un instante sus labios secos y descoloridos para ahogar una ronca exclamación de sorpresa.

Pues observándola desde arriba, con el pie izquierdo asomando la puntera de la bota metálica por la apertura del ventanuco y el brazo izquierdo acorazado reposando sobre la rodilla doblada mientras el cerrado yelmo sin rostro se hallaba orientado hacia abajo, como queriendo echar un vistazo a lo que tenía bajo sus pies, se perfilaba contra el mortecino sol de la tarde una familiar armadura, largo atrás prendida en sus memorias.

Queriendo gritar el nombre que tenía en los labios pero que sus cuerdas vocales en desuso fueron incapaces de pronunciar, la criatura presa boqueó un instante, haciendo un supremo esfuerzo por arrancar de su garganta el más leve de los sonidos, hasta que, moviéndose un instante del ángulo de visión del ventanuco, la figura dueña de aquella armadura más pulida y de mayor graduación que la suya arrastró algo consigo que, prontamente, volcó por la apertura del ventanuco provocando que lo que quiera que hubiese tirado se estrellase contra el empedrado de la celda.

 _¿Un... cadáver?_ \- pensó la incrédula criatura no-muerta que, al alzar nuevamente la vista para encarar una vez más al extraño visitante del tejado, se encontró con el vacío de la tarde.

Un vacío que, de no ser por la ausencia de barrotes y del presente cadáver a sus pies, hubiera podido engañar a su mente desquiciada asegurándole que lo que acababa de presenciar era producto de su muy encendida imaginación.

Quedándose lo que se le antojó una eternidad con el casco y la boca embobada orientados hacia aquel ventanuco del techo, la criatura no-muerta se encontró pensando dos cosas: la primera que aquella maldita apertura estaba demasiado alta para escalar el muro incluso sin armadura y colarse por ella para salir al exterior.

La segunda era que aquel cadáver pertenecía a un Hueco relativamente reciente, sin presentar aún sintomatología de descomposición.

Acercándose entonces al fiambre, primero le dio un par de intentos con la punta de la bota y, tras observar con relativa satisfacción cómo aquella cosa no se movería más, se dispuso a inspeccionarlo con calma y detenimiento. Le iba a dar igual ocho que ochenta aquel trozo de carne inerte que más tarde o más temprano acabaría pudriéndose allí dentro, por fuerza algo interesante podría sacar de tan singular cadena de eventos.

Además, si iba a tocar aquella cosa, mejor ahora que dentro de un par de días cuando las alimañas del lugar comenzaran a cebarse con él. También siempre podría trocearlo e irlo sacando por partes a través de los barrotes de la puerta de su cel...

_Espera... ¿qué diantre...?_

En la muñeca magra del cadáver había, literalmente, anudado una suerte de jirón de tela. Y éste jirón de tela llevaba prendida una llave. Una llave llena de óxido y mugre, pero una llave a fin de cuentas.

Alzando con extrema parsimonia la depauperada extremidad muerta del fiambre para girarla de un ángulo a otro, los hoyos oscuros de la criatura no-muerta contemplaron pensativamente la llave y el jirón de tela que la anclaba a la carne muerta de aquella cosa antes de decidirse de una vez por todas a desanudarlo y tomar el inusitado obsequio que parecían haberle concedido.

Más ahí no acabaron las maravillas de aquel cuerpo inerte, pues de su pecho, al darle la vuelta, parecía aflorar de un modo tan sutil que perfectamente hubiera podido obviarlo sin darse cuenta una flama blanquecina. Una flama etérea que no emitía calor alguno ni combustionaba sobre la carne del cadáver.

Arrimando tentativamente una mano hacia aquel magnífico prodigio visual, la criatura no-muerta no llegó a palpar aquel fuego blanco cuando éste, como atraído por el movimiento, se adueñó de las yemas de los dedos no-muertos que lo acariciaban y penetró por la piel en un instante, evaporándose rápidamente y dejando tras de sí una vaga sensación remanente de bienestar.

Sobresaltada por tan incomprensible fenómeno, la criatura no-muerta retiró bruscamente la mano del cadáver y se la observó con gesto pensativo.

La flama blanquecina no había obrado ninguna clase de cura milagrosa sobre su piel erosionada carente de vello y uñas ni tampoco la breve sensación de bienestar había permanecido más que apenas unos segundos.

Decidiendo que aquella eventualidad ningún conocimiento le reportaría, al menos de momento, la criatura no-muerta se alzó lentamente de su postura acuclillada produciendo con ello un nada agradable recrujir de ambas rótulas al hacerlo y se dirigió a paso vago e inestable dirección a la puerta de su celda, la última de un pasillo ruinoso, oscuro e interminable. Y probó la llave.

Si al principio costó hacerla girar, la cerradura aceptó finalmente la lenta vuelta que las temblorosas manos descarnadas le propiciaron y, con unas ansias que le hicieron temblar de pies a cabeza, la criatura no-muerta se vio por vez primera en demasiado tiempo parada de pie bajo el quicio de una puerta abierta.

Y así permaneció mirando sin mirar al tendido, atontada, hasta que su vista se fue haciendo paulatinamente al nuevo cambio luminoso: con la mortecina luz de las escasas antorchas que aún prendían allí ancladas en las paredes de piedra podían adivinarse demacradas figuras. Tanto presos en celdas contiguas a la suya como medio tirados en el suelo igual que alcohólicos mamarrachos, se hallaban no pocos no-muertos en ya un estado tan avanzado de ahuecamiento que casi costaba discernir si eran o no verdaderamente conscientes de su entorno.

Algunos prácticamente en cueros, otros ataviados con descoloridos harapos, la mayoría presentaban alopecia avanzada y transparencia en la piel arrugada que dejaba a la vista con repugnante intensidad la mayor parte del sistema circulatorio y los atrofiados músculos bajo la capa epidérmica.

Nadie, al igual que la ahora liberada criatura, tenía ojos. Y nadie, por supuesto, se molestó siquiera en girar la cabeza en su dirección para dar a entender por lo menos que reconocían su presencia.

El espectáculo era, cuanto menos, deprimente.

No obstante, aquel súbito bajón anímico fue prontamente reemplazado por un extraordinario temblor que sacudió la estructura por entero.

Los pobres desgraciados en el suelo y dentro de sus celdas se encogieron sobre sí mismos en anticipación a lo que fue una tremenda descarga de choque que reventó en un lateral del pasillo parte de la estructura arquitectónica perteneciente a otro Ala de la fortaleza y que envió sendos escombros y polvareda a través del tramo derecho final del pasillo, donde podía advertirse mayor claridad.

Corriendo sin hacer caso a cualquier instinto de autopreservación que otrora hubiera tenido, la criatura no-muerta alcanzó la claridad procedente del exterior, fijándose en los arcos apuntados que, en lugar de albergar más metros de pared, dejaba al descubierto un enrejado comunicado con un patio interior por el que, anonadada, contempló a una gigantesca criatura escamosa, alada y gordinflona pasear desgarbadamente de arriba abajo del patio con una imponente maza compuesta de lo que parecía... uh... piedra extraída directamente de la fortaleza agarrada entre sus dos manitas deformes unidas a unos brazos musculosos cuyas articulaciones se hallaban remachadas a nivel cutáneo por una serie de protuberancias óseas.

La alimaña en cuestión, además de imposible, tenía una apariencia desagradable, porcina, de hocico aplastado y fosas nasales amplias coronando lo que debían de ser los labios retraídos hacia atrás mostrando su nada desdeñable hilera de malformados y desiguales dientes puntiagudos.

Y ésos mismos dientes fueron los que, al notar la presencia de la criatura no-muerta observándole patidifusa desde el otro lado del enrejado, le mostraron muy elocuentemente antes de abrir la boca y proferir un bramido chirriante en su dirección mientras sus maliciosos ojillos rojos la contemplaban con belicoso deseo.

El asexuado cascarón otrora humano retrocedió apenas medio paso cuando, inflamado por un imprevisto venazo de rabia, pegó un pisotón de frente y profirió un rasposo sonido de advertencia similar a un siseo. El primer sonido que manaba de su garganta en mucho tiempo.

La alimaña alada, quizás complacida por el desafío, estiró sus labios retraídos hacia ambos lados de su feo rostro monstruoso en lo que vagamente pretendía imitar una sonrisa. Una sonrisa ciertamente perversa.

Acto seguido enarboló la imponente maza que traía a cuestas de frente y, de un golpe, tronchó varios de los barrotes que la separaban de aquella cosa no-muerta insignificante, creando con ello un temblor tan brutal que desequilibró a la atrevida pulga, quien acabó cayendo de culo contra el suelo.

La alimaña alada dejó escapar un sonido grave y gutural que, atónita, la criatura no-muerta identificó como una risa socarrona para, acto seguido, alzar su imposible cuerpo escamado y gordinflón del suelo y emprender el vuelo desafiando con ello cualquier ley física hasta desaparecer por completo de la vista.

Una vez repuesto de la impresión, el errante no-muerto se incorporó despacio y quedó un instante en pie con las piernas separadas hasta que notó un débil agarre en su tobillo derecho.

Al girar la cabeza y contemplar uno de aquellos Huecos miserables tratando de treparle por la pierna, sin pensárselo dos veces le asestó tal patadón en toda la cara que no sólo le reviró el rostro, produciendo que el flaco cuello crujiera desagradablemente al ser partido, sino que lo envió contra la pared donde quedó espatarrado en el suelo, inerte y flácido como un pelele.

Alzando el rostro demacrado con los hoyos que eran sus ojos ahora encendidos por las ascuas de su alma fiera, su sola mirada bastó para que el resto de desgraciados allí presentes recularan como gusanos arrastrándose por el suelo en dirección opuesta a aquella fuerza de la naturaleza impulsada por la rabia.

En cuestión de poder, estaba dejando muy claro a quién no había que tocar las narices.

Así pues, con la orgullosa cabeza tras el casco roñoso alzada, tomó una de las pocas antorchas operativas de la pared opuesta a la reja y dirigió sus piernas por el angosto pasillo que encauzó sus pasos escaleras arriba hasta llegar a una depresión del terreno inundada donde otro de aquellos miserables andaba sentado con el agua hasta las caderas, golpeándose sistemáticamente la nuca contra la pared de piedra tras él.

Sin molestarse siquiera en darle segundos pensamientos a la cuestión, ya que si no se reventaba el cráneo primero se convertiría irremediablemente en un Hueco, la recién liberada carcasa no-muerta dobló un par de esquinas a la derecha hasta alcanzar una escalera de fierro que daba a un nivel superior ascendiendo por una apertura cilíndrica que tenía todas las de ser un foso. De ahí el agua.

 _Un foso adonde nos vienen a tirar sin mayor ceremonia a todos los rechazados._ \- pensó sombríamente.

Con la subida de nivel, también vino una interminable hilera de más y más pasillos desiertos donde imperaba un extraordinario hedor penetrante que no supo identificar hasta que, finalmente, tras muchos tramos de escalera subiendo y bajando sin orden ni concierto, logró llegar a otro patio exterior rodeado de soportales y en cuyo centro, para su mucho desconcierto y maravilla, halló los restos de una hoguera que se aprestó a encender a la vieja usanza: friccionando y palito va, palito viene.

Al fin y a la postre, las hogueras eran bienes escasos por aquellos lares.

A los quince minutos, con el calor de las llamas reconfortando sus entumecidos músculos, creyó por un instante revivir aquellas noches en las que, a la vera de sus camaradas, rodeaban todos los braseros de piedra asentados en los puestos de vigilancia de los muros de Astora y, al amor de la lumbre, se contaban batallitas, chistes de mal gusto y se asaban patatas y castañas...

Pero aquellos días, por mal dolor de corazón que le punzase el pecho al pensarlo, no volverían.

Y desoyendo toda precaución que hubiera podido formársele en lo profundo del subconsciente, decidió echar una cabezadita con el rostro, las manos y los pies orientados de cara al fuego.

Porque la tercera regla fundamental que diferenciaba a los no-muertos de los Huecos es que los primeros, por fortuna o desgracia, necesitaban descansar.

* * *

\- _"En la Edad Antigua, el mundo era amorfo y se hallaba envuelto en niebla. Una tierra de riscos grises, árboles gigantescos y dragones eternos..."_

_De siempre le habían gustado las historias que narraba la nana con aquella voz suya de criaturilla feérica. Y la que más le gustaba, con diferencia, era la del inicio de la Edad del Fuego._

\- _"Pero entonces llegó el Fuego. Y, con el Fuego, llegó la Disparidad." - proseguía, inalterable y dotada del énfasis exacto en los momentos exactos a lo largo de la narración - "Calor y frío, vida y muerte... y, por supuesto... Luz y Oscuridad." - aquí convenía la pausa sobrecogedora revestida de gravedad que se perfumaba de un discreto toque de efectivo melodramatismo - "Y así, de la Oscuridad surgieron ellos, que encontraron las almas de los dioses dentro de la llama. Nito, el primero de los muertos... la bruja de Izalith y sus Hijas del Caos... Gwyn, el Señor de la Luz Solar, y sus leales Caballeros." - y aquí, mientras contenía el aliento, esperando la siguiente frase de su nana, se le erizaban los pelillos del brazo al proseguir ésta con su relato - "Y el furtivo pigmeo, a menudo olvidado." - recitaba la mujer con un leve y apenas perceptible movimiento de cabeza en sentido negativo, como si le doliera el mucho mal que se hacía ignorando al cuarto de éstos Grandes Señores de la Antigüedad - "Con la fuerza de los dioses, desafiaron a los dragones: Gwyn y sus poderosos rayos despellejaron sus escamas pétreas. Las brujas tejieron tormentas de fuego. Nito liberó un miasma de muerte y enfermedad. Y Seath El Descamado traicionó a los suyos... Y entonces los dragones... desaparecieron. Y así fue cómo comenzó la Edad del Fuego." - terminaba alegremente la buena señora con una gran sonrisa, inclinándose sobre la infante criatura a su cuidado para arroparla y pasear una mano larga y suave por los negros cabellos ondulados coronando tan inocente cabecita._

\- _¿Vendrás a contarme mañana más historias, nana?_

_Y la mujer sólo sonreía, enigmática siempre, para desaparecer por la puerta del cuarto infantil que comunicaba con sus propios aposentos llevándose el candil en la mano, envuelta en un velo de silencio que siempre conseguía hacer que el elemento rebelde a su cuidado se durmiera más pronto que tarde._

_Y convenía que siguiera siendo de éste modo, pues si hubiera llegado a narrarle la historia entera, de cómo las llamas pronto se apagaron y sólo quedó la Oscuridad; de cómo ahora, tras tanto tiempo, sólo quedaban las ascuas remanentes de un período antaño glorioso y de cómo el hombre jamás llegaba a ver el sol como tal, pero sí noches de interminable negrura... de cómo entre los vivos crecía con inexorable severidad la plaga de los que portaban la Marca Oscura y familias enteras que desaparecían de la noche a la mañana, desterrados y olvidados en el frío y distante Norte..._

_Si le hubiera llegado a contar todas éstas cosas a tan tierna edad, lo más probable es que nunca hubiera podido dormir bien en las horas establecidas como nocturnas y soñar con la posibilidad de un futuro hermoso y prometedor._

* * *

Despertando súbitamente tras sentir un escalofrío de muerte reptarle por la columna vertebral, la criatura no-muerta regresó al mundo de la consciencia para empuñar por reflejo con la diestra la cuchilla rota que, desde su encierro, siempre llevara consigo como recordatorio de su debilidad mientras que, con la otra mano, buscara a tientas la antorcha que sustrajera de los pasillos del nivel inferior, la cual había dejado clavada en el suelo cerca de la hoguera.

Para su desgracia ni la hoguera ni la antorcha habían sobrevivido a cuatro horas sin encargarse de avivar una o de proveer de brea u otro combustible a la otra.

Refunfuñando con visible descontento, aún sin dominar el uso de las cuerdas vocales, el cascarón rebelde se aprestó a levantarse y, tras bostezar por mera costumbre, avanzó en la penumbra de un cielo sin estrellas dirección a la única puerta que parecía conectar con otra parte diferente de la fortaleza que no hubiera ya explorado. Quería salir de allí de una buena vez y, dado su no muy afinado sentido de la orientación, lo único que se le ocurría era seguir avanzando por zonas desconocidas a ver si, por casualidades del Destino, acababa encontrando la salida.

No obstante también una cosa la tenía muy clara: aquel imprevisto morador del refugio, el monstruo alado, no permitiría que escapase fácilmente.

Era gracioso, pues las historias hablaban siempre de guardianes demoníacos custodiando el Refugio de los No-Muertos e impidiendo toda incursión que violase las reglas y cualquier fuga de los presos allí retenidos... pero jamás había visto ninguno con sus propios ojos hasta el día de hoy y, ciertamente, en todos los meses interminables que había durado su presidio jamás la estructura se había sacudido con tanta virulencia como aquel día.

Estaba visto que a su liberación le habían seguido una cadena de imprevistos acontecimientos rompedores con la continuidad ominosa de aquellas tierras de muerte.

Y no podía ser mera casualidad.

Como tampoco fue mera casualidad que, al subir las escaleras y abrir el portón doble que comunicaba con el patio interior principal y éste, a su vez, con la salida, la alimaña alada anduviera con la vista rojiza fija en todo momento sobre la presencia intrusa desde lo alto de una almena.

La criatura no-muerta tenía muy claro que aquella cosa la estaba observando, inmóvil, tratando de dilucidar cuál sería su siguiente movimiento.

Cruzaron miradas en la distancia, la una roja y demoníaca, la otra negra y hueca, y ambas se leyeron el desafío mutuo que exudaban.

 _"Vamos, ten narices"_ parecían decirse. Que tuviera narices aquel demonio de detener su voluntad, de llegar volando más rápido de lo que sus manos tardarían en abrir la puerta de salida... Que tuviera narices aquella ridícula pulga desarmada a desafiar las leyes del Refugio e intentase escapar.

Y ambas bravatas mudas fueron cumplidas. Cada una a su debido tiempo.

Pues tanto el no-muerto errante trató de abrir las puertas del refugio sin éxito aparente ya que éstas hallábanse cerradas a cal y canto... como el demonio escamado descendió en picado directo a su presa, maza en mano, para castigar tamaña osadía.

De pura suerte que su figura había perdido una cuantía considerable de peso con la enfermedad, pues de otro modo las carnes le hubieran pesado en exceso y no hubiera podido esquivar a tiempo la mole grasienta y escamosa que le cayó encima como un rayo, levantando tanto polvo y tantos escombros en el aire que, al respirarlos por reflejo, produjo en la criatura no-muerta una ronca tos violenta que le duró lo que tardó en deshacerse de la alimaña.

Y por "deshacerse" se entiende que corrió como una liebre dirección a la primera puerta abierta que vio en un lateral del patio para lanzarse en plancha por ella y rodar hacia delante con poca o ninguna elegancia, llenándose de cortes y moratones en el proceso.

La pared contra la que se pegó el guantazo de su vida fue la que detuvo tan imparable rueda no-humana. Y no fue precisamente la experiencia más gratificante de su vida... ni tampoco la peor, como comprobaría mucho más adelante.

Y la puerta enrejada que había comunicado aquel pasillo desigual al que había venido a parar con el patio donde se hallaba el monstruo cayó con un golpe seco incrustándose en el suelo, separando al cazador de su presa.

Tras recuperarse medianamente del golpe y aún apercibiendo el mundo ligeramente desdoblado, el no-muerto errante, ayudándose de los ladrillos sueltos de la pared, logró ponerse en pie y se quedó con la vista pasmada observando los ojillos rojos de su contrincante agachado contemplarlo con aquel mismo belicoso deseo a través de los barrotes.

Ayudándose de la arenisca formada a partir de los escombros de la estructura, el elemento rebelde hundió la puntera de su bota en la mugre y, de un brusco movimiento, envió aquel polvillo molesto contra los ojos del demonio.

La alimaña tiró un momento para atrás y, si bien primero soltó un par de bufidos que derivaron en un desagradable estornudo, al reponerse pegó otro de aquellos alaridos chirriantes que hizo llegar su aliento fétido contra las resecas fosas nasales de aquella pulga insolente.

Pero la "pulga", lejos de amilanarse, le dio una sonrisa desigual y agrietada para darse la vuelta y alejarse a paso tranquilo riéndose con la misma musicalidad que un chucho viejo y acatarrado.

Tras aquello, saboreando no sólo la sangre que le perlaba los labios después de tamaña torta sino también el pequeño "triunfo" sobre el morador del refugio, la criatura no-muerta anduvo paseando muy tranquilamente por más corredores y galerías de muros agrietados, comidos por el tiempo y la maleza circundante, donde estaba claro que pocos no-muertos habían venido a poner el pie en décadas.

No obstante, aquellos "pocos" que aún pululaban por los alrededores eran de todo menos amigables.

Todos y cada uno de ellos transformados en Huecos, no daban avisos ni alertaban con su presencia hasta que ya era tarde y la flecha o la espada de turno venían a incrustársele a uno dolorosamente en la carne bajo la desvencijada armadura. Y así, de éste modo, el no-muerto errante se las vio y se las deseó con Huecos armados a los que básicamente se dedicó a pisotear hasta que se hizo con la espada herrumbrosa de uno de ellos y la técnica del pisoteo fue sustituida a la técnica de la rebanada en finas lonchas.

Dale a un aprendiz de Caballero de Astora una hoja y obrará milagros con ella.

No es que quisiera echarle flores a una enfermedad tan desagradable como la que padecía... pero cierto era que el dolor, tal y como lo recordaba cuando aún la humanidad no había abandonado su cuerpo, se notaba más... amortiguado.

Las heridas y los golpes seguían doliendo, todo sea dicho, pero no supo si por su misma condición no-muerta o por el deterioro del sistema nervioso que el cuerpo sufría con la enfermedad... pero la carne ya no padecía el dolor a un nivel intolerable.

Más bien porque, para ser honestos, el flechazo que llevaba atravesándole la rodilla izquierda de norte a sur no sólo le hubiera hecho ver las estrellas e impedido caminar, sino que le hubiera inutilizado la articulación... de por vida.

Sentándose entonces en unos escalones que, por enésima vez, conducirían su periplo otro nivel más arriba para luego, sorpresa, bajar de nuevo con la lógica de un arquitecto loco, se retiró las grebas, bajó la caña de la bota y, apretando los dientes, pegó un tirón del proyectil por la punta hasta que éste salió limpiamente y, con él, un reguero de espesa sangre negra.

De haber podido sudar frío, probablemente hubiera calado la ropa que llevaba puesta bajo la armadura.

Produciendo de tanto en tanto débiles graznidos de dolor, taponó la herida con lo primero que más a mano le pilló de los maltrechos harapos de uno de los Huecos que se había encargado de despachar y, cuando por fin creyó gozar de un breve minuto de paz, su instinto le gritó a todo volumen dentro del cerebro de un modo tan escandaloso que fue del todo incapaz de ignorarlo.

Y menos mal que lo hizo.

Porque en el instante en que se arrojó a un lateral de las escaleras, comiéndose con ello una caída que le incrustó los escalones del tramo inferior por todas y cada una de las partes de su cuerpo corporal, una gigantesca bala de cañón de hierro macizo rodó hacia delante y vino a estrellarse contra la pared de enfrente, creando un importante boquete que, de haber pillado a la criatura no-muerta en medio, la hubiera transformado sin lugar a dudas en puré.

Tras presenciar aquello, básicamente flipando en colorines de la cantidad de tortas y desventuras que estaba sufriendo en menos de veinticuatro horas; la cabeza bajo el casco cayó hacia delante entretanto suspiraba de puro alivio.

De haber tenido párpados, los hubiera cerrado con mucho gusto.

Permaneció con el cuerpo echado sobre los escalones incontables minutos, la cabeza y el casco que la guarecía profundamente hundidos sobre ambos brazos cruzados encima de un peldaño.

La noche en aquella hora del ciclo de veinticuatro fracciones de sesenta minutos cada una era negra y cerrada como boca de lobo y, desistiendo por completo a causa de sus hematomas y de la herida en su rodilla, volvió a dormir el sueño pesado de la no-muerte hasta que las escasas luces de lo que venían a ser las nueve de la mañana sumadas a una lluvia torrencial que andaba llenando los patios interiores de cieno, despertaron sus sentidos.

Por fortuna, las heridas ya habían sanado. Por desgracia, la tortícolis derivada de ponerte a dormir en mitad de unas escaleras no se la quitaba nadie.

Con otro nuevo entumecimiento más con el que lidiar, la criatura no-muerta se caló la visera del casco hasta los ojos y avanzó arrastrando la hoja de la espada por el suelo de piedra, produciendo con ello un ruido molesto y desagradable, hasta que se plantó de frente al boquete que la dichosa bala de cañón aquella había horadado en el muro.

Y, para su mucha sorpresa, se encontró con otra sección interior de la fortaleza en vez de con un hoyo que diera directamente al exterior.

Con su gozo en un pozo, penetró por la oquedad y se percató no sólo que aquella sección, además de inundada a causa del chaparrón, tenía la única salida hacia posiblemente más pasillos interminables obstruida por un derrumbe... sino de que allí, tirado sobre el montón de ladrillos carcomidos que bloqueaba el paso, había alguien.

Un hombre. Un hombre embozado en una armadura completa de acero y revestida con un tabardo azul marino adornado en desgastados bordados de hilo de oro. Bordados que, a su vez, al igual que los dibujos en el escudo, tejían elegantes patrones de la efigie de una Orden que conocía muy bien.

No obstante, y dejando a un lado el blasón del escudo y el tabardo, hubiera reconocido aquella armadura de entre un millar.

\- … O... sss... - trató la criatura no-muerta de vocalizar sin éxito.

Sin embargo, aquel pobre intento deslucido y rasposo como una lija bastó para que el yelmo completo de aquella armadura se girara débilmente en su dirección.

\- S... Soleil... - musitó con la voz distorsionada por el armazón – Amada Soleil... ¿sois vos? No... no sois... una Hueca aún, ¿verdad?

Y la criatura no-muerta, recordando nuevamente por un fugaz instante que era... o había sido, efectivamente, una mujer, se aproximó con paso cauteloso hacia la figura caída hasta quedar de pie frente a ella.

Y el herido, alzando la barbada de su yelmo y su mano derecha hacia ella, imploró casi suplicante:

\- Soleil, Soleil... dejadme que os vea.

Y ella, la prisionera errante en una cárcel de muerte, le complació hincando una rodilla en el suelo e inclinándose sobre el herido, quien a su vez se inclinó sobre ella con gran dificultad y, llevando la diestra hacia el casco, se lo retiró con extremo cuidado hasta que la pieza metálica cayó al agua con un sonido tintineante.

La intensa melena de noche, rebelde como su dueña y llena de ondas, se desparramó sobre los hombros y los labios de ésta, ocultando otra vez el rostro demudado carente de globos oculares.

\- Sois vos... - suspiró el hombre de un modo casi febril entretanto sus manos temblorosas se perdían entre la sedosidad bruna de sus cabellos, aún intactos pese a la irremediable alopecia a la que cualquier no-muerto se hallaba abocado más tarde o más temprano conforme la maldición se cebaba con el cuerpo – Gracias a los dioses... ¡sois vos!

Los labios agrietados trataron de llamar una vez más al hombre que tenía en frente... pero fue en vano.

\- Sabía que no podía equivocarme... - comenzó ése mismo hombre de nuevo, sus palabras entrecortadas tanto por la emoción como por la presente debilidad de su estado – De algún modo... sabía que vuestra esencia permanecería intacta... pese a todo.

Ahí ella se limitó a observarle fijamente, esperando las siguientes palabras. De todos modos no podía hacer otra cosa.

\- Por desgracia... he fracasado en mi misión, querida prima. - suspiró él, proporcionándole sin saberlo memorias a una mente cuya percepción temporal había perdido todo rumbo – La maldición de la Marca Oscura terminó alcanzándome a las puertas de Lordran. No podía creerlo... palidecí de miedo de sólo pensar... que se me encerraría aquí igual que al resto y faltaría a la promesa que os hice... aquella vez. - recordó con pesadumbre en la voz – Anduve vagando... qué sé yo cuánto... desesperado por mi condición... hasta que logré recordar nuevamente mi propósito y decidí regresar... Me revestí del manto profético que el dicho de nuestra familia otorga a los hijos de su sangre: _"en vuestro éxodo desde el Refugio de la no-muerte peregrinad a la tierra de los antiguos dioses."_ Y heme aquí, amada Soleil... heme aquí para sacaros de vuestro presidio y, tal vez, abrirnos paso codo con codo ante toda ésta marea de muerte... oh, sonaba tan bien cuando yo mismo me lo forjaba en mi cabeza... - rió sin ganas, meneando el yelmo de lado a lado débilmente – No obstante... llevo demasiado tiempo así. Estoy perdido, me temo... Aquella cosa... el demonio que custodia éste lugar... mi espada no pudo con él y mi alma no lo soporta más... éste vacío... ésta miseria...

Sin premisa de ninguna clase, la mano descarnada de la mujer fue derecha a la gola del yelmo y, desenganchándola del collarín metálico de la armadura, sacó la pieza de la armadura a su vez, revelando el rostro que escondía tras la máscara metálica.

Un rostro cadavérico y maltratado, igual que el suyo. Un rostro que había padecido el mismo dolor que ella.

E igual que aquella vez pensó que, de haber tenido lágrimas, las hubiera derramado sin dudarlo.

\- Moriré muy pronto... - sentenció él – Y perderé la cordura.

Frunciendo entonces los músculos orbitales en la parte donde tenían que haber ido unas cejas que ya no existían, la mujer no-muerta chirrió sus aún enteros dientes y, con toda la mala baba que la venía sosteniendo desde ayer cuando saliera de su celda, agarró con ambas manos al otro no-muerto por el hombro izquierdo, el que mayor peso cargaba debido a la gran hombrera defensiva que, a su vez, impedía la perforación de un corazón ya negro y... literalmente lo alzó a pulso, armadura y todo, del suelo para echárselo, no sin esfuerzo, contra la espalda.

\- ¿Qué... qué hacéis...? - boqueó el hombre con la voz temblorosa – No... no hagáis eso...

Desoyendo toda queja posible, la mujer se lo cargó a las espaldas y, más con maña que con fuerza empleando distintas posturas en las cuales se cuidó de distribuir correctamente el lastre del otro, se izó con el peso de ambos para ir, paso a paso y arrastrando los pies del moribundo por detrás dada la considerable diferencia de altura entre uno y otro, derecha a la salida de aquel pasadizo obstruido.

Le costó la vida no sólo soportar tanto peso sin dejarlo caer, sino avanzar cada paso que daba, un pie tras el otro, con una lentitud exasperante.

\- No entiendo... - dijo el hombre, su voz amortiguada por la espalda de quien le cargaba – Dioses, Soleil... sois una mujer testaruda...

Y de éste modo, a paso lento, pesado y casi interminable en su ejecución, la ex-prisionera cargó con aquel que compartía su sangre hasta el inicio de la escalera donde otrora saliera rodando la noche anterior, a buen resguardo del aguacero que estaba cayendo, y con poca o ninguna delicadeza, lo dejó caer al suelo como un saco de ladrillos.

\- Aurgh... - se quejó él mientras su inconmovible pariente le enderezaba y lo sentaba con la nuca y la espalda pegadas contra un muro de piedra – Observo con agrado... y creciente dolor de espalda... que vuestro ímpetu sigue vivo y coleando, amada Soleil.

Ella se limitó a producir un ronco bufido con los labios resecos y, sin mediar unas palabras que sabía no saldrían de su boca, anduvo arrastrando sus corroídas botas reforzadas de acá para allá hasta que recuperó no sólo el equipo de ambos que por fuerza había tenido que dejar atrás al cargar con su pariente a cuestas, sino que trasladó muy tranquilamente los restos de otra de las cuantiosas hogueras que salpicaban aquella prisión infernal y una serie de maderos podridos que fue recolectando de acá para allá en su periplo.

Siempre y cuando una hoguera conservase su médula intacta, el hierro de hoja torcida y empuñadura de espada que las mantenía ancladas a la tierra infértil, las hogueras podían trasladarse... quizás no muy lejos, pero podían trasladarse.

Al encender nuevamente las llamas frente a las narices del otro, no perdió ripia y se dispuso a frotarle para que entrara en calor y a buscarle las heridas, viendo de qué modo podría taponarlas hasta que la no-muerte hiciera su debido trabajo de regeneración.

En realidad en circunstancias normales, de morir, un no-muerto no Hueco no hubiera tenido mayores problemas para "resucitar" de nuevo tras un período de veinticuatro horas... pero aquel hombre, trastornado como estaba si sus palabras anteriores eran un indicador de su presente estado de ánimo, venía a decir que, de morir, posiblemente no se volviera a levantar jamás como un lúcido.

La mente es una herramienta muy poderosa... como también es el peor enemigo de un depresivo.

Y aquellos que se sumían en el abismo de la desesperación tornábanse Huecos sin remedio; pues no había mayor mal en Lordran que renunciar a la esperanza, etapa final de una enfermedad incurable hasta la fecha.

Sin la mente, no había persona. Y sin la persona... sólo quedaba el lento morir de la carne.

Así entonces, avivando las llamas de un fuego esquivo y manteniendo caliente a un hombre con el alma enferma, la mujer marcada comenzó a sentir molestia por el cabello que le estorbaba la visión y, guiada por el sentido práctico, se dispuso a trenzarlo y retorcerlo estrechamente ya que, sin cintas ni horquillas de apoyo, malamente duraría el apaño si no ponía todo su esmero en ello.

El moribundo la observaba distraídamente con un gesto de encandilamiento que suavizó visiblemente sus torturados rasgos no-muertos.

\- La maldición os ha tratado bien. - observó con gesto ausente – No miento cuando os confieso que me temía no sólo encontraros Hueca en éste manicomio... sino también lampiña. - añadió casi con un punto de humor que hizo que la otra pausara brevemente su actual tarea para proseguirla de inmediato sin siquiera mirarle - ¿Por qué no decís nada, Soleil?

Ella detuvo nuevamente su quehacer y ésta vez sí giró la cabeza para observarle sin emoción de ninguna clase. ¿Acaso el pobre necio no se había percatado de su presente incapacidad para elaborar sonidos articulados...?

\- ¿Todavía me guardáis rencor?

Dioses, ya empezábamos... siempre asumiendo cosas, interpretando detalles nimios, expresando pensamientos que no tenía y aventurando posibilidades que a ella jamás se le hubiera ocurrido siquiera fraguar.

Siempre... siempre inventando sus sentimientos...

\- No os culparía si lo hicierais, verdaderamente...

Por eso, previamente a que todo aquello hubiera sucedido, ya había tenido por aquel entonces respuesta a la pregunta que una semana antes del descubrimiento de su enfermedad el hombre le había formulado...

\- Sólo los dioses sabrán lo que habréis padecido entre éstos muros...

¿Y qué más daba ya? Lo hecho, hecho estaba. Los sentimientos no mediaban en el deber de un Caballero de Astora, y menos si aquel deber se hallaba mínimamente relacionado con la epidemia de la no-muerte.

Lo hacían lo mejor que podían. De no haberla mandado encerrar allí, estaría no sólo haciendo concesiones de favoritismo innecesarias y altamente perjudiciales para la moral de sus compañeros, quienes habían llevado encadenados con todo el dolor de sus corazones a amigos, hermanos, padres e hijos al Refugio; sino que también estaría dejando a un más que probable foco de infección suelto y sin control.

\- ¿Y para qué, yo me pregunto?

¿Cómo que, _"y para qué"_?

\- He traído a ésta prisión a tantos de los nuestros... - se lamentó el hombre tras hacer una larga pausa – Condenándoles a la muerte y a la soledad... sin una posibilidad de dar la cara por sí mismos... destruyendo la misma médula de nuestra Orden... desmigándola hasta reducirla a la completa nada... - negó una vez con la cabeza - Sólo cuando te toca a ti te das cuenta... de los años perdidos huyendo y repudiando aquello que más amas... tratando de contener lo inevitable...

Ahí hubo un súbito crujido metálico y el hombre levantó la vista para fijarse no sólo en la repentina postura en tensión de fiera a punto de saltar que su compañera acababa de adoptar, sino en el fruncimiento muscular de su rostro reseco, teñido ahora de una horriblemente expresiva nota de acrimonia e incredulidad.

\- Soleil... - boqueó el hombre, repentinamente alarmado - ¿Qué os sucede? - y al advertir el discreto temblor del consumido cuerpo tras la oxidada armadura... la innecesaria respiración acelerada tras los dientes apretados - ¡¿Soleil?!

Pero ella había dejado hace rato de escucharle, presa en aquel momento de una realidad que no se le había ocurrido siquiera considerar: el tiempo allí transcurrido.

Meses... aquellos meses interminables de monotonía, decadencia y soledad habían sido... años...

¿Cuántos años exactamente? ¿Qué había pasado durante su ausencia? ¡¿Cuántos Hermanos de la Orden habían acabado en el Refugio?!

¡¿Quiénes?! ¡¿Cuándo?! ¡¿Cómo?!

¡¿Dónde estaban?! ¡¿DÓNDE?!

_Nononononononononononononononono..._

Aquello no... aquello no...

Notando de pronto unos brazos acorazados cernirse débilmente en torno a sus hombros, finalmente reaccionó: primero debatiéndose como un animal enjaulado, patadas y codazos incluidos que, dado el escaso tiempo de regeneración que el hombre llevaba desde el encendimiento de la hoguera, costaban la vida de contener.

Luego vinieron los chillidos. Al principio débiles y rasposos como el papel de lija, después cada vez más agudos y chirriantes al igual que la pizarra que se araña.

Y así la voz, cargada de un dolor inefable, se abrió paso por la garganta en desuso creando, reverberante y desgarrado, el sonido más angustioso que el dueño de los brazos sujetándola jamás hubiera podido escuchar.

Y mientras más gritaba, más saliva espesa reptaba de su maltrecha lengua hasta sus labios agrietados para caer cuesta abajo en un fino hilillo y formar un diminuto charco sobre el suelo.

Y mientras más le dolía, más sentía su corazón muerto galopar como un caballo desbocado dentro de su maltrecha caja torácica.

Y mientras más se preguntaba febrilmente el por qué... por qué de toda aquella miseria, de aquella sinrazón, aquella nada que todo lo había devorado... más honda se hacía su rabia y más calenturienta y palpitante se volvía la Marca Oscura estrellada grabada a fuego sobre su piel, bajo el esternón, entre los ya inexistentes senos.

Tal vez, por eso mismo, a consecuencia de tantas emociones encontradas y de tanto dolor que el alma no podía digerir con la entereza que se exigía a los de su Orden... una casta ya extinta largo tiempo ha... la no-muerta lloró en aquel instante sin lágrimas que empañasen sus mejillas.

Sin lágrimas que unos ojos ya perdidos pudieran cosechar en las escocidas esquinas de las cuencas de la calavera. Sin lágrimas que pudieran dar salida a su tormento.

Sin lágrimas... que otros pudieran advertir en su rostro macilento, carcomido por la inhumanidad de su condición.

Así pues, entretanto aquellos brazos acorazados no le dejaban vagar lejos a las lejanas tierras de la locura, las lágrimas que fue incapaz de verter por sus compañeros caídos en desgracia sólo contribuyeron a endurecer un alma ya golpeada por la inquina del destino.

Un alma que, a cada segundo que transcurría pisando aquella fosa común donde se arrojaba a los despreciados... se iba volviendo más y más oscura.

* * *

Impregnada de sangre negra y hedionda de los pies a la cabeza, con el casco ladeado, un par de remaches de la armadura hechos trizas, varias abolladuras en la coraza y la espada que sostenía en la diestra mellada de tantos golpes dirigidos a una defensa natural como lo eran aquellas escamas filosas del demonio; la imbatible fiera de cuerpo consumido pero alma combustionada por una rabia y una determinación inquebrantables, Soleil de Astora, ex aprendiz de Caballero y caída en desgracia por la no-muerte, observaba jadeante y con la boca sabiéndole a óxido a la mole de carne que yacía ahora frente a sí completamente derrotada a sus pies.

La bestia de ojos rojos seguía con vida... pero sin alas, cola o garras que pudiera emplear contra la miserable criatura frente a sus hocicos.

Tenía el seboso barrigón abierto de varias tajadas que las hojas conjuntas de la pulga y su acompañante le habían hendido a mala conciencia, y por las heridas supurantes asomaban no sólo riadas de denso alquitrán, sino dispersos acompañantes carnosos que otrora se las hubieran hecho de vísceras.

No tardaría mucho en morir y la sola visión frente a sus cada vez más apagados ojos rojos no podía ser más hermosa.

Porque en aquel mundo quebrado, donde la mortalidad era temida y profundamente odiada, la existencia sin dioses que velaran por él lo estaban convirtiendo en una cáscara cada vez más gris y hueca... donde la vida se hacía insoportable.

Porque no solamente eran los humanos maldecidos los que perdían toda esperanza con el paso inexorable del tiempo.

Y Soleil leyó aquella paz en los ojos carmesí anegados en sangre negruzca mezclada con otro líquido ardiente y claro como el rocío de la mañana: lágrimas.

Lágrimas que ella no había podido derramar por los suyos.

Aquejada de una súbita amargura, celosa de que aquel monstruo tuviera posibilidad a aquella vía de escape que a ella se le había negado, Soleil de Astora alzó en alto la hoja mellada de su espada y, de un movimiento cargado de una violencia sin precedentes, le acuchilló el globo ocular derecho hasta que sintió atravesar la basta calavera. Y removió con saña.

No se inmutó un ápice ante el respingo que su compañero, ya restablecido de sus viejas heridas y dotado de otras nuevas, pegó ante tan rocambolesco despliegue de mala sangre.

\- ¿De verdad era necesario, Soleil? - inquirió el hombre negando con la cabeza cubierta por el yelmo - ¿No podíais dejar a la miserable bestezuela desangrarse en paz?

Ella no contestó. No tenía ganas en realidad y tampoco estaba muy segura de si la voz, al haberla forzado tanto tras su berrinche, le funcionaría o no.

De momento prefería no entrar en averiguaciones de si se había quedado muda definitivamente o todo lo contrario.

Lo hecho, hecho estaba y, con la muerte de aquel demonio, las llaves de la puerta principal de aquella cárcel estaban a su disposición.

No dándole siquiera una mirada de confirmación al otro, Soleil rebuscó metódicamente el flácido corpachón hasta que dio con lo que buscaba.

Y lo había sabido todo éste tiempo: no importaba cuántas salidas pretendiera buscar, cuántos boquetes por los que colarse o pasillos que atravesar. La respuesta había estado en aniquilar al guardián demoníaco y ganarse el derecho a salir de allí. Así de simple, así de evidente.

Encajando la oxidada llave en la aún más oxidada cerradura, las puertas hacia el exterior cedieron con un crujido seco, desacostumbrados como estaban sus goznes a abrirse en sentido contrario a la acción de entrar.

Soleil y su acompañante hubieron de hacer un supremo esfuerzo por caber por la estrecha rendija en la que la apertura quedó atorada.

No obstante, al encaminar sus pasos ansiosos de frente, sólo encontraron más ruinas y un camino cuesta arriba cuyo empedrado, al igual que todo lo demás, había sufrido las inclemencias del tiempo y hallábase medio hundido entre el amasijo de hierba seca y nieve que tan frecuente era en las estepas del Norte.

Y el susodicho camino terminaba en un nada desdeñable precipicio en caída libre.

Queriendo distraer su mente entretanto su acompañante buscaba la senda de vuelta hacia la desierta ciudad de los antiguos dioses, Lordran, bajo sus pies, Soleil se dedicó a fisgonear de acá para allá, bordeando peligrosamente las deshechas cornisas de la derruida estructura arquitectónica que daban al abismo.

En sus periplos no encontró realmente nada destacable hasta que sus pies vinieron a toparse con el borde de un gigantesco nido en el cual reposaban, excesivos en su tamaño también, dos huevos moteados.

\- Tú... tú... - oyó a una vocecilla infantil graznar – Dame... caliente. Dame... suave.

Bajando un instante la cabeza, las huecas cuencas del cráneo de Soleil escrutaron pensativamente el nido y sus contenidos.

 _Excelente... te está hablando... un huevo..._ \- ironizó para sus adentros.

\- ¿Soleil? - oyó que llamaba la voz del hombre a sus espaldas.

Dándole otro vistazo pensativo a los huevos, sintiendo el inexplicable y fugaz impulso de romperlos a pisotones, la no-muerta desanudó del collarín metálico de su armadura el miserable jirón en el que su antaño orgullosa capa se había transformado con el transcurso de un tiempo que no osaba ni tan siquiera recordar... y lo acomodó entre los futuros polluelos, tapándolos de la luz grisácea de un crepúsculo mortuorio.

\- Sí... sí... caliente... suave... - graznó nuevamente la vocecilla con absoluto placer – Bonito... brillante... para ti...

Y entonces, notando un ligero temblorcillo golpear la estructura sobresaliente sobre la que estaba asentado el nido, una liviana cubierta de ramificaciones y hojas a la derecha de los huevos cayó para dar paso a lo que parecía un escudo.

Un escudo deslucido que aún conservaba el esmalte azur salpicado de contraarmiños y, en cuyo centro, parecía reflejarse la figura medio borrada de un sol.

Un sol oscuro.

La no-muerta tomó el obsequio sin decir nada ni dar a entender con cualquier mínimo gesto que agradecía el detalle y se lo echó a las espaldas al tiempo que sentía la oculta mirada hueca de su acompañante seguir sus movimientos, atravesándola con singular concentración.

En un instante notó los pesados guanteletes del hombre posarse sobre sus hombros y obligarle a darse la vuelta.

Encarando un yelmo inexpresivo, Soleil quedó quieta un instante, sin poder pestañear, tratando de dilucidar sus intenciones... las intenciones de un hombre que, borrado en el abismo de su aflicción, ya casi no creía reconocer.

Entonces, imprevisiblemente, los brazos de aquel hombre se ciñeron en torno a ella de nuevo, abrazándola sin permiso, buscando un solaz que ella no podría ofrecerle, robándole el escaso calor que aún permanecía anclado en sus míseras carnes enjutas.

Y ella hubiera retrocedido, hubiera luchado contra aquel contacto físico no solicitado y le hubiera gritado que la olvidase, que ya no era la mujer que otrora fuese, que no podía haberle amado entonces, cuando las dudas inundaban su corazón joven e inexperto; y no podía amarle ahora, cuando el vacío se había llevado cada onza de humanidad de su alma consigo.

Lo hubiera hecho... de no ser por lo frágil y miserable que se sentía en aquellos instantes, capaz de quebrarse en mil pedazos con el más leve soplo de viento.

Por ello se dejó querer un instante fugaz, un instante en el que su nombre le vino intruso a los labios.

\- Os... car...

Con aquella declaración, el hombre se separó de ella, se retiró el yelmo de la cabeza y, tras la maraña de deslucido cabello rubio pajizo, sus ojos huecos la observaron ésta vez con algo que le dolió más a ella que a él: soledad. Una soledad terrible y parasitaria que suplicaba ser llenada.

Una soledad enferma y exánime que no entendía de misericordia ni de corazones. Una soledad que demandaba respuestas inmediatas.

Así pues, no concediéndole piedad alguna, el hombre se inclinó sobre ella para besarla.

Ya la había besado antes, años atrás, el mismo día en que le había confesado el anhelante amor que le quemaba por ella y, tras unir intempestivamente sus labios a los de la joven sin esperar reacción de ninguna clase, le había pedido que fuera su esposa.

Ella no había dado ni el sí ni el no, aturullada y confundida por unos sentimientos demasiado complejos sobre los que no obraba control de ninguna clase.

Unos sentimientos que chocaban diametralmente con las personalidades enfrentadas de los dos.

Como ahora, como en aquel instante detenido en el tiempo.

Sin embargo, antes de que los labios agrietados de él fueran a posarse nuevamente sobre los resecos de ella, un atronador graznido se hizo eco en la nada de las montañas y, cayendo en picado sobre ellos, un gigantesco cuervo se abrió paso entre la nebulosidad gris.

Oscar había sacado su espada al momento, apartándola de la trayectoria del animal y listo para defenderse.

Soleil sin embargo no se defendió. Aceptó el empujón de su compañero lo mismo que aceptó las enormes garras duras que atraparon presto su cuerpo y la izaron del suelo.

\- ¡SOLEIL! - oyó en mitad del pesado aleteo del ave que la llamaban en la distancia... imbuida en el ensueño de la irrealidad.

_Oscar..._

Con el corazón pesaroso y los huecos ojos ardientes una vez más sin lágrimas que los aliviaran, Soleil se rindió ante el camino que el aire escogió trazar por ella y se abandonó a los gentiles brazos de la inconsciencia.

* * *

Volviendo nuevamente a la realidad tras aquel breve paréntesis de ensimismamiento, las cuencas vacías de la vagabunda Soleil de Astora barrieron por inercia aquel inmenso perímetro de muerte sopesando opciones, valorando la situación.

Estaba agotada, en el límite de la exerción de movimientos que su cuerpo pudiera o estuviera dispuesto a realizar tras aquella paliza no solamente a andar y, en última instancia, a correr como una loca de un lado para otro tratando muy malamente de esquivar embestidas de unos y otros no-muertos aderezados con una preocupante ristra de fantasmas y otros bicharracos en general que no hacían lo que se dice las cosas demasiado fáciles al pobre caminante intruso que osara dejarse ver por aquellos andurriales del Burgo de los No-Muertos.

Llevaba unos cuantos rasguños y golpes de poca monta distribuidos por todo el cuerpo que iban sanando lenta y dolorosamente a diferentes velocidades mientras la pierna izquierda le latía horrores bajo toda aquella capa negruzca y pringosa de sangre reseca en diversos estados de coagulación que le había asomado por el desastrado pantalón para luego rebosar por encima de la caña de la bota y las grebas metálicas.

Iba apoyándose sobre el mango de su muy sufrida espada mientras el ya dentado filo se las hacía de soporte contra el suelo a modo de compás. La pierna no aguantaba el peso del cuerpo y la punta del arma, pese a los destrozos sufridos, todavía seguía muy afilada... por lo que todo intento de asentarla con firmeza en el suelo caía en saco roto.

Jugar con el peso corporal a base de balanceos apoyada en tan inestable cayado era la única forma que Soleil tenía claro iba a poder emplear hasta llegar a la siguiente hoguera... si es que la había.

Al igual que le sucediera en la prisión largo tiempo dejada atrás, seguía con la noción del tiempo trastocada y no hubiera sabido decir si llevaba minutos u horas renqueando en tan lamentable estado.

De hecho, tampoco hubiera atinado a explicar con precisión el tiempo transcurrido desde que aquel pajarraco se la llevara lejos de la cárcel no sólo de aquella fortaleza, sino de los brazos de Oscar.

No había vuelto a verle desde entonces. Y había esperado.

No tenía ni idea de cuánto, pero había esperado con mucha paciencia con el culo pegado a una roca frente a una hoguera. Y acompañada. Por otros dos no-muertos como ella: una mártir muda que había consagrado su vida a mantener viva aquella llama a toda costa y un plasta sentencioso que, en su muchas ganas de tocar las narices, se había dignado a dirigirle la palabra a la cadavérica Soleil con un trasfondo de sabihondez y recochineo que habían sido en todo momento su rasgo más distintivo a lo largo de la prácticamente unilateral conversación que habían mantenido en el que el otro no paraba de hablar y ella se había limitado a asentir o negar en silencio.

_"Aquí no hay salvación. Más te hubiera valido pudrirte en el Refugio de los No-Muertos... Pero en fin... ya es tarde para eso. Bueno, ya que estás aquí... deja que te ayude."_

Sí, y menuda ayuda. Al tipo se le tenía que haber frito medio cerebro al extenderse en tantas explicaciones.

_"Como bien sabrás, entre los de nuestra condición van y vienen historietas acerca de algo sobre una Campana del Despertar... Pues déjame que te diga que no hay una, sino dos Campanas de ésas. Una está arriba, en la Iglesia de los No-Muertos. La otra se halla más abajo, en las ruinas al pie de la Ciudad Infestada."_

Con aquellos nombres se le encendía a uno el ánimo, oye.

_"Si tocas las dos Campanas, sucederá algo... Brillante, ¿no te parece?"_

No, alma de cántaro, brillante era que aún no te hubiera explotado la cabeza de tanto pensar.

Eso y que el individuo siguiera enterito y con la piel sin mella propia de un humano al que aún no le hubiera alcanzado la maldición.

Tal vez la no-muerte de aquel tipo funcionara al revés y se estuviera pudriendo por dentro.

Eso explicaría la profundidad de tan trascendentes reflexiones salidas por aquella boquita de piñón.

_"No tengo francamente idea de lo que pueda suceder después... pero también tengo la sensación de que eso no te detendrá, ¿cierto?"_

Tan cierto como que al tipo aquel le hacía falta agarrarse una cogorza de las buenas, a ver si así se le quitaba aquella cara de acelga pocha.

Eh, la no-muerte implicaba que tu organismo no precisara comer o beber... pero seguro que el alcohol, queriéndolo o no, surtía el mismo efecto de siempre. Y más cuando el cuerpo se desacostumbraba con el tiempo sin tener las funciones vitales operativas.

Eso o acababas vomitando hasta la última gota del bebedizo ingerido. En cualquier caso la cara le iba a cambiar, y mucho.

Total, que esperando, esperando sin nada que hacer, aburriéndose como una ostra y durmiendo sobre duro a la intemperie en aquel lugar que recibía el nombre de Santuario de Enlace de Fuego (vaya, por fin un nombre, además de la infame Ciudad Infestada, que no llevaba la coletilla "de los No-Muertos". Aquello era para echarse a llorar de la emoción), Soleil había llegado a la firme conclusión de que esperar a que una sola persona le halle a uno en mitad de la nada, kilómetro arriba kilómetro abajo de una cadena montañosa que de pequeña tenía más bien poco, era poco menos que una absoluta pérdida de tiempo. De éste modo se había levantado de su agarrotada postura sentada y había puesto rumbo… al buen tuntún.

Si por cualquier casualidad, se había dicho, Oscar llegaba del mismo modo que ella a Lordran, por fuerza acabarían encontrándose.

O eso había querido asumir en su peregrinaje por las eternas tierras de la soledad.

Primero había sido ir dando tumbos por el desigual y escarpado Santuario de Enlace de Fuego que, sorpresa, también daba cobijo a no pocos grupos de tumbas de no-muertos que, con el paso de a saber cuánto tiempo, lógicamente habían acabado Huecos y... convertidos en esqueletos.

Lo primero había sido correr, correr enfundada en una armadura desvencijada y roñosa que no es que fuera lo que se dice liviana precisamente, e ir escurriendo el bulto y bloqueando bandazos de armas oxidadas que le llovían con mayor insistencia que la luz mortecina del permanente crepúsculo en el cual se habían transformado las horas diurnas.

Así había aprendido, a fuerza de ir improvisando métodos para esquivar tanto golpe seguido, a usar el peso de su muy sufrida armadura para rodar por el suelo. Al principio se había comido muchos golpes y muchas piedras (y una dolorosa caída de tres metros por un desnivel de terreno de la que prefería no acordarse) además de incrustarse la visera del casco en no pocas ocasiones contra el rostro hasta que acabó pillando el aire a su nueva complexión y a cómo distribuir el peso por mera fuerza nerviosa.

Ahí es cuando había comenzado a avanzar.

A fuerza de ir zigzagueando por unos y otros recovecos del Santuario, había acabado a saber de qué manera asida de una cornisa de las ruinas de piedra que salpicaban aquel lugar donde la hierba crecía densa y fresca para acabar cayendo nuevamente al suelo desde una altura considerable que le había reventado los tobillos.

Maldiciendo mentalmente y ahogando el aullido de dolor que deseaba con todas sus ganas pegar indistintamente de si ello atraería o no más esqueletos armados que se dignasen a terminar de despiezarla, Soleil había permanecido quieta, hecha un ovillo y tomando aire profundamente con objeto de tranquilizar su muy agitado ánimo hasta que, a las horas, sus descalabros habían sanado y esto le había permitido cierto margen de tiempo para reflexionar.

Su sentido de la orientación siempre había sido remarcadamente pésimo, pero no su memoria.

Por lo tanto, una vez en pie, había comenzado a guiarse por referencias visuales del entorno y así, tras ir memorizando tramos de escaleras entre unos y otros desniveles, había logrado llegar a una zona cubierta donde restos de techumbre de la fallecida arquitectura aún resistían en pie.

Y cuál no fue su desconcierto, temor y alegría a partes iguales al toparse con alguien.

Un hombre, para ser exactos.

Un hombre al cual no dudó en ocultarle su aspecto en cuanto vio la longitud de los pinchos que asomaban de la maza que éste portaba al cinto.

\- Os saludo. – le había dicho al aproximarse, y por su porte parecía un clérigo si su corte de pelo y sus vestimentas marciales eran suficiente indicador – Creo que no nos han presentado. – había añadido con voz suave y distante, no mirándola realmente a ella o a la visera del casco que ocultaba lo terrible de su condición – Soy Petrus de Thorolund. ¿Tenéis trato con nosotros? En caso de que no sea así, preferiría a ser posible mantener las distancias.

Oh, maldita sea… lo sabía, aquel tipo había sabido inmediatamente lo que era.

No obstante, observando largamente la imponente figura del clérigo tras la roñosa visera, Soleil había dado media vuelta cabizbaja hasta que la manaza del hombre se había cernido sobre su hombro, reteniéndola.

\- No os dije que mantuvierais las distancias de mala fe, Caballero. – se apresuró éste a decir, el más leve signo de arrepentimiento cruzando su amplio ceño fruncido – No obstante, con los tiempos que corren… no me malinterpretéis, pero vuestro atuendo… - y divagando un instante, logró concentrar finalmente la vista en lo que él había tomado inmediatamente por un interlocutor reservado – Ya sé, ¿qué os parece esto?: aún debo esperar a mis acompañantes aquí, de tal modo que… ¿qué diríais si os ofrezco compartir mis milagros con vos? Como gesto de paz.

Sintiéndose a la par que aliviada, profundamente consciente de que en aquellos instantes nadaba en aguas turbulentas, Soleil había aceptado con un tímido asentimiento de cabeza al tiempo que rezaba por no ser descubierta.

De éste modo, Petrus de Thorolund había mediado un pacto con los dioses y Soleil había abandonado la zona formando sin querer parte del Pacto del Camino Blanco y completamente descorazonada de haberse topado con otra persona que mantenía conversaciones unilaterales con ella en las que sólo se requería asentir o negar con la cabeza.

Todo fuera dicho que aquella eventualidad le había venido de perlas… sin embargo…

Era como si ya la gente no esperase mayor muestra de locuacidad por parte de otros.

Como si en aquellos días de oscuridad ya lo que se tuviera que decir careciese de importancia por entero.

Y le resultó curioso que, si bien había odiado con todas sus ganas la incesante cháchara de Oscar demandando respuestas… también había odiado ver el poco o nulo peso que sus pensamientos tenían por aquellas tierras.

Porque si hay algo que un egoísta odie es el egoísmo ajeno. Y sus años de presidio en aislamiento habían convertido a Soleil en una criatura socialmente torpe y reconcentrada.

Como la inmensa mayoría de las gentes de hoy día, se temía.

A paso tortuga, todo fuera dicho, había acabado por subir una cuesta sin mayores indicaciones que lo que su capacidad visual le confería, y así la extraviada no-muerta había cruzado un puente donde le frieron a espadazos y unas cuantas vasijas de ésas tan monas que cuando reventaban contra lo que fuera lo prendían todo de fuego.

A su paso, arrasando con los Huecos solitarios y huyendo de los grupos numerosos, Soleil de Astora había acabado por cruzar una suerte de subterráneo que acabó desembocando en las almenas de alguna zona perdida de la fortaleza que era el Burgo de los No-Muertos.

En su periplo esquivando todo bicho que se le pusiera de por medio o, en última instancia, arremetiese contra ella y no le quedasen más narices que apechugar con la nueva herida de turno, la errante maldecida por la Marca Oscura se había hecho con no pocos aparejos con los que remedar o sustituir su muy maltrecho equipo de armadura de los pocos Huecos que conseguía llevarse por delante. Aquello y las flamas blanquecinas que les brotaban del pecho al morir y que persistían en pegársele a la palma de la mano como duendecillos intrusos que buscasen el más leve calor remanente en ella, aún con vida.

Pero ni una dichosa espada en condiciones, oye.

Y así hasta el momento.

Ah, bueno, y eso sin mencionar el bichote taurino que la había asaltado al cruzar otro de los innumerables puentes dirección a la infame Iglesia de los No-Muertos, la cual estaba dentro de la zona que al parecer recibía el nombre de Parroquia de los No-Muertos (original el nombre, ¿eh?) donde la ex aprendiz de Caballero había corrido a la inversa como una lunática hasta darse de bruces contra la pared por donde había bajado por la escalinata metálica de una almena hasta el puente. Ahí, con una rapidez de reflejos alucinante, se había dado la vuelta y se había puesto a subir de nuevo como una loca hasta que la gigantesca maza del demonio taurino aquel (mazas, demonios gigantescos… si no fuera porque la situación no tenía ni puta gracia, hubiera saltado con la peregrina comparación a los _déjà vu_ ) le había hecho comerse literalmente los peldaños con el temblor.

Tras unos segundos de conmoción al haberse subido más alto que el nivel del bichote (el cual, gracias a los dioses, no era alado), Soleil había tenido que pensar deprisa.

Y así, con el subidón de la adrenalina que le había conferido visión en túnel, la no-muerta se había arrojado sobre la testa del monstruo hincándole el espadón en todos los hocicos.

Con la conmoción, el bicho la había tirado al suelo y ella había salido pitando dirección al otro lado cuando el mazazo que le sobrevino por detrás segundos después le había enviado hacia delante como un pelele hacia dentro del torreón donde acabó muerta… por vez primera desde su conversión… entremedias de afiladas astillas de los toneles que su caída había ocasionado y que, en última instancia, le habían perforado la pierna izquierda.

No obstante, tal vez porque, efectivamente, había muerto, el monstruo eventualmente perdió interés en llegar hasta ella a través de la estrecha apertura del torreón por donde no cabía ni de casualidad y finalmente se había largado.

Tras veinticuatro horas, el maltrecho cuerpo de la no-muerta había vuelto nuevamente a la vida.

Le había costado los dioses y ayuda sacarse el lío de astillas que le habían tomado al asalto cada centímetro de piel al descubierto o malamente protegida por la roñosa armadura y así, con el labio inferior tembloroso mientras se observaba horrorizada la escabechina sanguinolenta en la que su pierna que había convertido, había comenzado a gemir como una criatura, llevándose ambas manos al rostro, incapaz de llorar pero sí de sentirse miserable, profundamente miserable.

De éste modo, una vez hubo transcurrido el tiempo suficiente para al menos poder ponerse en pie, la errabunda no-muerta había reanudado su fatigosa jornada renqueando escaleras abajo, deseosa de salir de aquel torreón que había dado cabida a su muerte.

Su primera muerte.

En el momento de despertar había sido como emerger del agua tras sentir cómo te vas quedando rápidamente sin oxígeno: doloroso, brusco, muy violento y con una terrorífica sensación de vulnerabilidad que la había dejado mirando al tendido en estado de _shock_ por espacio de sus buenos treinta minutos antes de comenzar a ocuparse debidamente de sus heridas.

No obstante aquel mal trago quedaba ya muy lejano, diluido en la niebla del cansancio, el dolor físico y otra cosa que no supo definir a nivel mental, durante aquel tiempo indeterminado en el cual se había dedicado a renquear en absoluto silencio y rodeada de una quietud sin precedentes que, otra cosa no, pero teniendo en cuenta las nada agradables sorpresas que aquella fortaleza se había ido sacando de la manga sin tregua para dar y regalar… no le estaba resultando lo que se dice demasiado confortante.

No obstante prefería avanzar. Ya había descubierto a las malas lo inestable y peligroso de quedarse demasiado tiempo en una misma zona, por lo que si le venía otro Hueco espada en mano, sencillamente se dejaría caer al suelo y lo empalaría desde ahí.

Total, con lo inservible que se había quedado el filo de su espada, lo único a lo que podría sacarle ventaja era a la punta, así que…

No obstante, en cuanto aquellos corredores interminables de escaleras abajo desembocaron en la fría luz solar del exterior, se sintió desorientada.

La amplitud ruinosa de un balcón de piedra unos pocos peldaños abajo se le antojó de repente vertiginosa, engañosa a la vista. Y haciendo visera con una mano escudriñó al frente hasta que descubrió en un lateral otro tramo de escaleras abajo que tomó pegándose a la pared como una lapa, temerosa de los derrumbes de la estructura y repelida por los cegadores rayos de un astro que no era capaz siquiera de calentarle mínimamente los huesos.

Sin embargo, tras otro espacio temporal que no quiso medir de modo alguno y con la fatiga cada vez más palpable a nivel físico, al final acabó de pie a un lado del final de aquel tramo de escaleras observando alelada la puesta solar frente a una amplitud de almenas derruidas en cuyo centro había alguien.

Un hombre, para ser exactos.

Un hombre porque ninguna mujer en su sano juicio hubiera emprendido aquel viaje ominoso y extraño en el que ella se había embarcado.

Un hombre porque las mujeres, desde tiempos inmemoriales, habían sido las guardianas del secreto de la creación y de la magia… ahora todas ellas, hechiceras o esposas, plañideras entre cenizas de una humanidad agonizante.

Un hombre porque eran ellos los que perseguían metas ilusorias y sueños enterrados entremedias de sórdidos paisajes de desesperanza.

Un hombre porque eran ellos los que inventaban las guerras y también porque eran los que más tenían que perder en ellas.

Un hombre porque ni ella misma era una mujer en aquel paréntesis donde el género mortal ya no se importaba ni se reconocía entre sí.

Un hombre… porque allí todos eran hombres.

Y aquel mismo hombre, heredero de extrañas promesas dejadas caer al viento como hojas muertas, estaba izando ambas manos hacia los lados de su cuerpo acorazado de cara a la cegadora luz del astro rey.

Y de éste modo permaneció erguido, orgulloso en su postura a pulmón abierto, abrazando las ascuas de otro día moribundo mientras la no-muerta errante, pertrechada en su esquina de sombra, le observaba con una revuelta maraña de sentimientos que no le permitían soltar aquel momento imperecedero de unos ojos perdidos largo tiempo ha.

Porque sabía lo que aquel hombre estaba haciendo.

Y así, en el momento en que el cielo comenzó a teñirse de rojo, los jirones de nubes arrastrándose con los últimos rayos hacia el Poniente, ni el hombre estuvo tan imbuido de fría incandescencia ni ella anduvo tan sumida en las sombras.

No obstante, en cuanto la nada desdeñable estructura de acero que era su armadura se giró dirección hacia las escaleras, Soleil no pudo contener un respingo de sorpresa en cuanto se supo en el punto de mira del desconocido.

\- Ah… ¡hola! – saludó el susodicho con una voz suave y cálida, ligeramente reverberante en el interior de su casco cerrado, crudo contraste con la realidad que a ambos rodeaba – No pareces uno de los Huecos, en absoluto.

Soleil permaneció pegada a su pared y agachó la cabeza, dividida entre su deseo por socializar y acobardada no sólo por su incapacidad comunicativa, sino porque, a diferencia de los otros seres humanos lúcidos con los que se había topado anteriormente, aquel hombre esperaba una respuesta por su parte.

\- Soy Solaire de Astora, devoto del Señor de la Luz Solar. – se presentó amablemente dando un par de pasos hacia ella, izando el cuello de modo que las rendijas de su rígido casco hicieran contacto con tan sombría figura – Reconozco tu armadura, ¿también eres Caballero?

El pomo de la espada tembló ligeramente entre las manos de la no-muerta.

\- Es una feliz coincidencia que hayamos venido a encontrarnos dos paisanos, ¿no crees? – intentó el hombre una vez más, subiendo lentamente el tramo de escaleras con tiento, como si estuviera tratando con una bestezuela huidiza y no quisiera alertarla – En éste lugar nos juntamos un puñado de gente singular, venida de todas partes. – añadió, aproximándose cada vez más – Creo que, en una tierra rebosante de Huecos, la mera casualidad no existe. – no obstante, en cuanto llegó al mismo nivel de terreno que ella, se detuvo en seco – Vaya… eso tiene mal aspecto. – opinó señalando la pierna herida de su interlocutora – Permíteme que te asista, al fin y al cabo no se ven todos los días gente de tu tierra natal, ¿eh?

Sin embargo Soleil, quien ya había tenido más que suficiente de una amabilidad que veía del todo inadecuada en aquel campo de cadáveres andantes, levantó rápidamente la visera de su casco y le encaró con toda la cruda realidad de sus ojos ausentes.

\- Oh… - fue todo lo que dijo el hombre tras un instante de silencio – Ya veo… los vendajes de nada te van a servir. Espera. – y hurgando un momento en la bolsa de viaje que traía a hombros, sacó un frasco verde y opaco del cual se desprendía un remanente brillo dorado – Mejor te tomas esto. Es lo único en realidad que nos viene bien además de descansar cerca de las hogueras.

Ella contempló el extraño obsequio con gesto inmóvil.

\- Vamos, tómatelo. – apremió el hombre cordialmente – Te hará bien.

Contraviniendo cualquier instinto de autopreservación y de la desconfianza que aquellos lares presentaban para las almas oscuras y solitarias como la de Soleil, sus dedos descarnados se cerraron por inercia en torno al cuello del frasco en cuestión y, llevándoselo a los labios, le dio un intento.

Un intento que, por vez primera en mucho tiempo, desató un ansia voraz en la lengua y el estómago de la no-muerta quien, famélica, engulló hasta la última gota relamiéndose como un gato con los bigotes llenos de leche y jadeando por el subidón del ansia, dejándose caer sentada contra la pared de roca.

El hombre hincó una rodilla en el suelo frente a ella, los ojos tras las rendijas de su casco estudiando a la criatura frente a sí con detenimiento.

\- ¿Qué tal ahora? – inquirió - ¿Te duele la pierna?

Recuperando momentáneamente la lucidez tras aquel sorbo increíble, Soleil se palpó vagamente la extremidad en cuestión para encontrársela, asombrada, en la mejor de las condiciones a las que su estatus de no-muerta podría aspirar.

\- ¡Qué curioso! – exclamó el hombre nuevamente, riendo con inesperada suavidad – Hasta ahora no había visto a un no-muerto en un estado tan avanzado como el tuyo que no supiera lo que es un frasco de estus. – y al observar el gesto de asombro de ella, volvió a reír – Sí, yo también tengo la Marca. Ha sido algo relativamente reciente. – dijo mostrando sus manos desnudas, el único indicador en cuestión bajo aquellas capas de armadura que le había informado (erróneamente) a Soleil de lo humano de su condición – Y ahora que soy un no-muerto he arribado a ésta gran tierra, cuna de Lord Gwyn, en busca de mi propio sol.

Recuperada de su experiencia, Soleil le dirigió una mirada suspicaz. De haber tenido al menos una ceja, la hubiera enarcado.

\- ¿Te parece extraño? – rió el hombre de nuevo, en absoluto echado para atrás con la esperada reacción - ¡Bueno, debería parecértelo! No hay necesidad de esconder tu reacción, ¡les pasa lo mismo a todos!

Y de éste modo fue que Soleil de Astora fue a encontrarse con Solaire de Astora. Dos caras de una misma moneda que, atravesando barreras de tiempo y muerte, habían venido a darse de la mano en aquel interludio crepuscular que marcaría el comienzo de algo nuevo.

Un cambio sin precedentes que sacudiría la tierra de los antiguos dioses desde sus mismos cimientos.

No obstante, y esto ha de tenerse presente en todo momento: el cambio no siempre y por fuerza ha de preceder a algo bueno.

**Author's Note:**

> Primero que nada, quiero aclarar que me encanta Dark Souls y que si el fic es pesimista es porque me costó la vida pasarme el juego (es terriblemente realista en cuanto a lo sumamente indefenso que estás frente al bicho más cutre).
> 
> He intentado darle una carga emocional importante al asunto, no hacer al clásico personaje que, ya desde el inicio, sea "el puto amo". De hecho mi personaje es una perdedora nata, como iréis viendo en los dos siguientes capítulos.
> 
> Mi visión puede que no agrade a algunos ya que lo que pretendo tratar aquí no son peleas ni un Lore demasiado profundo. Tengo muy claro que Oscar muere a la primera de cambio y que es él quien te da los frascos de estus, aquí no vamos a tratar éso. Lo que yo quiero transmitir aquí es la profunda desesperación que alguien con una enfermedad así puede llegar a experimentar, privándole de toda capacidad empática o de incluso de amar a nadie.
> 
> El mundo de Dark Souls es muy bello pero también es muy DEPRIMENTE. Y la historia, si bien escondida, no da lo que se dice mucho espacio para la esperanza. Éso es lo que pretendo abordar.
> 
> ¡Espero que os guste!
> 
> PD: sí, antaño eran frecuentes y no estaban tan mal vistos los matrimonios entre primos de sangre. Especialmente entre la realeza y la nobleza.
> 
> PD 2: el Soundtrack que ha inspirado éste capítulo, por si os interesa, es el siguiente:  
> \+ "Héroe de Leyenda" de Héroes del Silencio.  
> \+ "Nameless Song" de éste mismo videojuego, Dark Souls I.  
> \+ "Gallery Theme" del videojuego Uru, Ages beyond Myst.  
> \+ "The Host of Seraphim" de Dead Can Dance.  
> \+ "The Procedure" de la película "The Rite".  
> \+ "Don't try so hard" de Queen.


End file.
